Dragoon: Guide to Weapons and Armor
* This guide is based on material posted on this Killing Ifrit thread. ** This guide is catered to Party play. *** Bold = An awesome piece and worth the time to get. Usually ranked among the best for that slot. Weapons Polearm :lvl 1: Harpoon (Harpoon +1) :lvl 4: Obelisk :lvl 7: Bronze Spear (Bronze Spear +1) :lvl 14: Brass Spear (Brass Spear +1) or ::Spark Spear :lvl 20: Platoon Lance or ::Fuscina :lvl 28: Military Spear :lvl 30: Royal Squire's Halberd :lvl 34: Lance (Lance +1) :lvl 38: Obelisk Lance (Obelisk Lance +1) :lvl 42: Peregrine :lvl 48: Mythril Lance (Mythril Lance +1) :lvl 53: Holy Lance (Holy Lance +1) or ::Sacred Lance :lvl 58: Darksteel Lance (Darksteel Lance +1) :lvl 60: Grand Knight's Lance / ::Schwarz Lance / ::Dark Mezraq :lvl 66: Cermet Lance (Cermet Lance +1) :lvl 68: Gae Bolg :lvl 69: Skystrider (With Supremacy Earring) :lvl 70: Colossal Lance :lvl 72: Dreizack / Cletine :lvl 75: Thalassocrat or Valkyrie's Fork Grips :lvl 30: Brass Grip (Brass Grip +1) :lvl 50: Orca Strap :lvl 55: Mythril Grip (Mythril Grip +1) :lvl 60: Pole Grip Ammo :lvl 1: Happy Egg :lvl 30: RSE Ammo :lvl 50: Kakanpu or ::Optical Needle :lvl 54: Smart Grenade :lvl 58: Tiphia Sting :lvl 70: Black Tathlum Very rare and expensive :lvl 75: Angon Armor Head :lvl 1: Bronze Cap :lvl 7: Leather Bandana :lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :lvl 14: Cotton Headband (Erudite's Headband) :lvl 21: Beetle Mask +1 :lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin :lvl 26: Dodge Headband :lvl 30: Centurion's Visor :lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear :lvl 41: Voyager Sallet :lvl 43: Walkure Mask / Valkyrie's Mask :lvl 65: Feral Helm :lvl 70: Optical Hat :lvl 72: Aurum Armet, Pahluwan Qalansuwa :lvl 73: Hecatomb Cap :lvl 75: Wyvern Helm, Walahra Turban, Homam Zucchetto, Askar Zucchetto, Ares's Mask, Ace's Helm Body :lvl 1: Bronze Harness or ::Vagabond's Tunica or ::RSE or ::Fourth Tunica or ::Iron Ram Jack Coat or ::Pilgrim Tunica (If subbing mage) or ::Cobra Tunica (If subbing mage) :lvl 7: Leather Vest :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Harness or ::Royal Footman's Vest or ::Scale Mail :lvl 16: Bone Harness +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Harness +1 :lvl 27: Steam Scale Mail :lvl 30: Centurion's Scale Mail :lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :lvl 34: Federation Doublet :lvl 45: Brigandine (Brigandine +1) :lvl 55: Jaridah Peti (Akinji Peti) :lvl 57: Scorpion Harness (Scorpion Harness +1) :lvl 67: Assault Jerkin :lvl 70: Barone Corazza (Conte Corazza) :lvl 71: Zahak's Mail :lvl 72: Pahluwan Khazagand, Aurum Cuirass :lvl 73: Hecatomb Harness :lvl 75: Homam Corazza, Askar Korazin, Ares's Cuirass Hands :lvl 1: Bronze Mittens or ::Vagabond's Gloves or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Gloves :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or ::Royal Footman's Gloves :lvl 14: Battle Gloves :lvl 30:Centurion's Finger Gauntlets :lvl 50: Spiked Finger Gauntlets :lvl 55: Jaridah Bazubands (Akinji Bazubands) :lvl 65: Feral Gloves :lvl 68: Fourth Hentzes :lvl 70: Tarasque Mitts (Tarasque Mitts +1), Alkyoneus's Bracelets :lvl 72: Dusk Gloves, Hydra Finger Gauntlets :lvl 73: Hecatomb Mittens, Wyrm Finger Gauntlets :lvl 75: Homam Manopolas, Ares's Gauntlets, Askar Manopolas Legs :lvl 1: Bronze Subligar or ::Vagabond's Hose or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Trousers :lvl 10: Scale Cuisses :lvl 16: Bone Subligar +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Subligar +1 :lvl 25: Republic Subligar :lvl 30 Centurion's Cuisses :lvl 34: Republic Cuisses :lvl 50: Crow Hose (Raven Hose) :lvl 63: Feral Trousers :lvl 68: Fourth Schoss :lvl 70: Barone Cosciales (Conte Cosciales) :lvl 72: Dusk Trousers, Pahluwan Seraweels, Aurum Cuisses :lvl 73: Hecatomb Subligar :lvl 75: Homam Cosciales, Askar Dirs, Ares's Flanchard Feet :lvl 1: Bronze Leggings or ::Vagabond's Boots or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Highboots or ::Leaping Boots / Bounding Boots :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Leggings or ::Royal Footman's Boots :lvl 16: Bone Leggings +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Leggings +1 :lvl 30: Centurion's Greaves or ::Mercenary Captain's Gaiters :lvl 34: Republic Greaves or ::Federation Gaiters :lvl 38: Volans Greaves (macro in for Jump) :lvl 50: Crow Gaiters (Raven Gaiters) :lvl 54: Drachen Greaves (macro in for Jump) :lvl 55: Jaridah Nails (Akinji Nails) :lvl 59: Tabin Boots +1 :lvl 63: Feral Ledelsens :lvl 67: Rutter Sabatons :lvl 70: Barone Gambieras (Conte Gambieras) :lvl 72: Dusk Ledelsens, Amir Boots, Aurum Sabatons :lvl 73: Hecatomb Leggings :lvl 75: Homam Gambieras, Askar Gambieras, Ares's Sollerets Waist :lvl 1: Bronze Moogle Belt / Silver Moogle Belt / Gold Moogle Belt :lvl 7: Leather Belt :lvl 15: Warrior's Belt (Warrior's Belt +1) :lvl 18: Barbarian's Belt (Brave Belt) :lvl 40: Tilt Belt :lvl 43: Swordbelt (Swordbelt +1) :lvl 48: Life Belt :lvl 50: Swift Belt :lvl 60: Potent Belt :lvl 70: Wyrm Belt :lvl 71: Warwolf Belt macro for weapon skills Back :lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle (Rabbit Mantle +1) :lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :lvl 21: Night Cape :lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle (Nomad's Mantle +1) :lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :lvl 61: Amemet Mantle (Amemet Mantle +1) :lvl 69: Psilos Mantle :lvl 71: Forager's Mantle Neck :lvl 7: Wing Pendant :lvl 21: Spike Necklace :lvl 33: Peacock Charm (Peacock Amulet) :lvl 56: Merman's Gorget :lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain :lvl 73: Love Torque Rings :lvl 1: Nation Ring or ::Copper Ring :lvl 7: Brass Ring (Brass Ring +1) :lvl 14: Courage Ring / Balance Ring or :: Mighty Ring / Vision Ring :lvl 30: Archer's Ring / Shikaree Ring / Rajas Ring :lvl 34: Venerer Ring :lvl 35: Jaeger Ring :lvl 36: Puissance Ring / Deft Ring :lvl 40: Woodsman Ring / Sniper's Ring :lvl 42: Assailant's Ring :lvl 49: Ecphoria Ring :lvl 50: Garrulous Ring / Ulthalam's Ring / Unyielding Ring :lvl 54: Sun Ring (Victory Ring) / Fluorite Ring (Grace Ring) :lvl 72: Triumph Ring / Adroit Ring :lvl 74: Flame Ring / Thunder Ring / Soil Ring Earring :lvl 10: Opal Earring (Hope Earring) x2 :lvl 16: Bone Earring (Bone Earring +1) x2 :lvl 21: Beetle Earring +1 x2 :lvl 45: Tortoise Earring +1 x2 :lvl 55: Spike Earring x2 :lvl 58: Assault Earring :lvl 61: Minuet Earring :lvl 69: Supremacy Earring (with Skystrider) :lvl 70: Fowling Earring :lvl 75: Brutal Earring Food Attack Food :Meat Mithkabob / Meat Chiefkabob :Sis Kebabi :Coeurl Sub :Yellow Curry :Red Curry :Bison Steak Accuracy Food :Jack-o'-Lantern :Squid Sushi / Squid Sushi +1 :Sole Sushi / Sole Sushi +1 :Bream Sushi / Bream Sushi +1 End Guide created by Juso Category:Guides